Everyday Chaos
by batman100
Summary: All heck breaks loose through the X-Mansion yet again as the X-Gang wreak hilarious havoc and mayhem, much to Logan's dismay.


**Everyday Chaos**

It was a quiet, beautiful Friday evening at the X-Mansion, and everything was calm and tranquil…

CRASH!

"Aaaugh! Not **again!**" Logan screamed in annoyance

Well, **almost** everything…

"No, no. Let me guess. Kitty crashed her car into the garage again." Scott replied, as he and Jean examined the damage.

"There was a wasp buzzing in my face! I can't handle driving and swatting bugs at the same time!" Kitty confessed hysterically

"Yeah, uh-huh. Let me see if I got this straight." Logan started gruffly as Jean groaned

"Here we go **again**…" Scott grumbled, as Logan was about to start his infamous lectures

"Don't you think we should've brought a crossword puzzle or something?" Jean asked while Kitty started rambling

"I thought you'd never ask." Scott grinned, pulling out a new People crossword puzzle book out of his case

"You sneaky daredevil, you." Jean teased seductively, raising her left eyebrow as Scott started the first section of the puzzle book

"Do you have **any** idea that how many times you drive like a maniac is wasting our insurance? Did you even see your latest driving instructor's report? He graded you 'No, oh God, dear God, why?' Does that seem reasonable?" Logan snapped, as Kitty was lost in thought

"He did have a nice bike, also…" Kitty giggled dreamily before Logan throttled her like crazy

"Ok, four-letter word for Katniss' sister from the Hunger Games?" Jean asked, as Scott was way farther than her

"Prim." Scott teased, as Jean continued to scribble the answer in the boxes

"Ok, you got me there. But **No** cheating! I'm on to you." Jean replied before she saw Scott flipping through the back page

"You were saying?" Scott quizzically asked, as Jean took a deep breath

"I rest my case. Ok, let's just move to the 'Soap Opera' section. And **please** follow me this time, so you don't beat me again!" Jean ordered as Scott sharpened his pencil

"Logan, seriously, Mr. Cassidy liked my driving! He was screaming wildly! That meant he enjoyed it!" Kitty pleaded as Logan snorted

"Seemed more like he was screaming at you to stop the car! Better yet, not having the radio blaring all the way down the whole damn neighborhood!" Logan snapped

"Hey, what can I say? Music helps me focus. It could help **you** out, you know. Probably make you at least relax a little." Kitty replied soothingly

"Oh, yeah right. When in the hell have I ever listened to those annoying rap songs? And **don't** get me started on how you suckered me into taking you to that Pitbull concert last summer, either!" Logan sneered

"He's a natural! His music rocks!" Kitty gushed

"His music **stinks**, if you ask me. Those songs he performed at that concert were nothing but garbage." Logan grumped

"Logan! You don't always have to be opinionated! It's not that much!" Kitty pleaded before Logan stared straight down into her eyes

"What… did you just say?" Logan snarled, as Kitty, Scott and Jean watched in horror

"Uh-oh." Jean whispered as Scott started to look pale

"That's not good." Scott whimpered as Logan's eyes started to twitch

"I… I uh… said you don't have to be… opinionated." Kitty meekly stammered before seeing the fiery look in Logan's eyes

"Kitty…" Logan started rather calmly as Scott and Jean sighed in relief

"That was close. At least he's over it." Jean meekly replied before Logan started foaming at the mouth

"OPINIONATED, EH? I'LL SHOW **YOU** HOW OPINIONATED I AM!" Logan bellowed, cackling manically while revving up his motorcycle

"What's he doing?" Kitty asked fearfully as Logan started putting on his knuckledusters

"Believe me honey, you don't **even** want to know." Jean replied in a deadpan expression before a loud crashing sound occurred

"What in the… LOGAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT GRENADE LAUNCHER?" Scott hollered as Logan aimed it at the greenhouse

"He's lost his mind. I knew it was only a matter of days before he would go berserk." Jean replied as Kitty huddled in fear

"OUTTA MY WAY, SUMMERS! I'M GONNA TEACH HALF PINT A LESSON SHE'LL NEVER FORGET!" Logan roared insanely, his forefinger inching toward the trigger

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Tabitha asked Jean before seeing Logan. "Uh… why is Logan aiming a rocket launcher at **my** greenhouse?"

"Tabitha, sweetie, I'd really consider covering my ears if I were you." Jean ordered, as the girls covered their ears before…

"BOMBS AWAY!" Logan howled wildly, launching the missile at the greenhouse

"Oh boy." Scott meekly winced, diving into the garage for cover

**KA-BOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

"What the hell was **THAT?!**" Rogue's voice hollered in the sunroom

"Seems like a greenhouse is on fire." Bobby's voice piped up

"Of COURSE it's on fire, you IDIOT! DO Something!" Rogue screamed irately as Bobby scrambled trying to douse the greenhouse fire

"Ah, I love the smell of burnt napalm in the evening." Logan replied calmly, lighting his cigar

"AAAUUGH! My greenhouse! My beautiful little greenhouse! It's ruined!" Tabitha blubbered, ranting hysterically before her eyes went red when seeing Logan

"Hey Tabitha! Pretty nice house fire, eh?" Logan replied sarcastically

"YOU!" Tabitha growled, brandishing her samurai sword

"And just when I thought things couldn't get any more chaotic than this…" Jean moaned as Tabitha chased Logan around the mansion, screaming incoherently, laughing like a madman

"Guys… why is the greenhouse on fire? And why is Tabitha chasing Logan with a samurai sword?" Madame Hydra asked curiously

"Some things are better left not asked." Jean replied

"So… should we call the fire insurance again?" Scott asked Kurt while watching the flames

"Yeah, why not? At least it'll help tone down the daily frenzies going on around here." Kurt replied


End file.
